Of Batman and Indescion
by TheGirlAllTheBadBoysWant
Summary: Someone has broken into Rangeman and commited murder. Warning for some smut and cursing...
1. Drunk and Weary

Disclaimer as forseen plenty of times. Don't Profit. Don't own.

A/N: I have no freaking idea what I am doing with this story. This one little short keeps coming up in my dreams at night and I need to banish it into writing. If you like, I'll continue. If not...I might continue anyway. Ha! Can't stop me, I'm the one with the keyboard...anyway...

I had enough! I couldn't take Morelli's constant whining anymore. When we had first started again, he had been infuriating, and deadly sexy. Lately, his sexy persona had been lost in his, "I hate your job, stay away from ranger," bulshit! Okay, so we had started off this morning with a little bit of a fight. I had been chasing an FTA down a backalley when I landed in a HUGE pile of decomposing garbage, and things I never wanted to know about ended up all over me. Ranger, AKA Batman, slipped in and stole me home to clean me off. Unfortunatlly, Ella hadn't been prepared with clean underwear and I had ended up with Ranger's option. He had seductively whispered in my ear that I should wear his silk boxers instead, and then proceeded to tell me the fantasies I'd leave him with. Of course, being sensible, I had gone cammando. Unfortunatlly, Morelli was home and in the mood. I tried to sneak away quietly and obtain underwear, but with one whisk of his wrist I stood naked and cammando-exposed for Morelli to see. Needless to say, he didn't trust my story. So with our temper's raging and a lot of italian hand flying, I left him. Not that that would be exciting news, it happened every four to six months.

I found the nearest bar. Now normally I wasn't much of an alcohol dependent person, but Mary Lou was busy. Being there was no way I was drinking alone with Grandma Muzar, I went to the bar by myself. I have to say that I probably shouldn't drink when I'm that pissed off because next thing I knew I was a little more tipsy then I first intended. Problem was, there was no one to take me home and I didn't really have money for a cab. I took a deep breath and called Ranger.

"Yo," came his voice.

"I kind of need a lift," I said.

I heard the smile in his voice, "Babe."

And then he disconnected. The fact that he didn't ask where I was, that was slightly firghtening. I passed it off. When something bothers you, best not to think about it. Ranger was taking kind of a long time so I ordered another drink, and then another. And during these six or eight more drinks I started thinking.

"Probably I should be with Ranger anyway," I was telling some drunk beside me later on, "I mean being that I'm always getting myself in trouble, and let's be honest, Batman has always protected me. It would save a lot in his entertainment budget if he just was there in the first place," the drunk remained silent, so I took that as a sign he was listening, "Probably Morelli was a mistake in the first place. Probably Ranger has a naked..."

I stopped short because Ranger had sat down on the stool beside me and was giving me an inquisitive look, "Babe..." I thought I might have heard a little concern, but mostly ammusment.

I was really excited to see him, "Ranger!"

I leapt into his arms and giggled when he caught me.

"Babe?" Ranger questioned.

"I'm fine," I dismissed him with my hand, "Hey!"

I ran at some guy with full spiked hair. There was purple, red, and green spikes all over his head. I stared dumbfounded.

"What's the matter?" The guy questioned me, "Haven't you ever done anything wild in your day?"

I shook my head, "Well, my cousin, Vinnie, got drunk and had sex with a parrot once. I was just wondering if you were his kid."

Ranger grabbed my hand and hustled me out the door quickly hiding a laugh, "Let's go, babe."

"Ranger, I have a confession," I said as Ranger buckled me into the seat.

"Babe, confessions probably aren't a good idea right now."

I placed my finger on his lip, "Shh, just listen," Ranger started the vechile and began driving, "I've always thought you were hot Ranger, with a capital H. I just haven't been able to tell you that bluntly. Truth be told, you're scary," Ranger raised his eyebrow at me, "Not scary like kill scary, scary like own me scary..." I trailed off, "What was I saying?"

Ranger smirked, "You were saying you wanted me to own you."

I smiled, "Yeah, that too."

We pulled into the Rangeman building and Ranger guided me by the elbow through the garage.

"Bomber," I heard Les call, "Bomber girl, we missed you."

I launched myself from Ranger into Les, "Lessie. Take me home big boy."

Les raised his eyebrows at Ranger, "She drunk?"

"wasted," Ranger answered.

"I am not," I stomped my foot twice for emphasise and then got ammussed by the sound of my foot stomping momentarily.

I felt Les' arm slide around me, "Well, Steph, I'll be at the office late tonight. Real late..."

"Santos!" Ranger snapped and grabbed me possesivly to take me up to the seventh floor.

When we got in the house I grabbed Ranger by the shirt and hauled him to my lips. Ranger pushed me away slightly and carried me to the bed.

"Hey, where'd the ground go?" I asked confused.

He laid me on the bed and smiled at me, "Babe, get some rest." and he headed for the door.

"Don't you want sex?" I figured direct was the Ranger way.

"Thanks, Babe," Ranger smirked, "But I'll "own you" in the morning."

I woke up the next morning to the sound of trains crashing in my head. I felt little men with axes hacking away at my brain and someone had stuffed my mouth with cotten during my sleep. I could feel Ranger smiling from the end of the bed.

"Fuck off," I told him.

"Good morning," Ranger chuckled handing me a bottle of water and a couple of asprin, "Here take this."

I opened my eyes a crack and moaned, "Did I make a complete fool of myself last night?"

"It's okay, Babe. I saved you from yourself."

I smiled, "You're always saving me."

Ranger ripped back the curtains and I screamed before burying my face into the pillow, "Ranger, turn out the sun!"

I heard him chuckle, "Babe, I got to go to a meeting and you should go to the office. Meet me back here for supper at six and we'll talk about why I found you three sheets to the wind, by yourself, and on a monday evening," he brushed a kiss across my neck and whispered huskly, "And then later, I'll show you just how much I own you."

"Own me?" I questioned agrivated.

"Yes, Babe. But will talk about it at six."

I know he was trying to be sexy but my hangover was making me irratible, "You don't own me, Ranger."

Ranger smiled, "Really?" He bent his head to my stomach and began carresing my hip with his tounge, trailing kisses towards my lower region. My nipples contracted and he squeezed the right one lightly through my shirt. I arched my hips into his hungry mouth and urged his mouth to go further south. He had my pants off in seconds and his mouth consumed me. I moaned at the pure bliss. He was massaging with his tongue, for what felt like, hours when I began to beg.

"Ranger please," I mumbled.

He smiled, "Admit it Stephanie. Admit your mine."

I thought this was a little coniving so I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bottoms, "You sick, twisted, son of a bitch..."

He pulled me into him again and kissed me hard.

So, I did what any angry hangover sensible woman would do, I smacked him.

Holy shit, I just slapped batman!


	2. Sex and a Suprise

**So, I was actually kind of suprised anyone reviewed. Yeah, I know, my confidence is bubbling over. Just a thought, I was disappointed with the beginning of that chapter and I couldn't figure out why. Upon closer inspection I realized Ranger became a record-skipping dialogue of 'Babe.' Since I was thinking, 'Hey, Ranger? You're not the drunk one stop calling her babe!" I decided to leave it alone, but apologize to those that were annoyed by it - assuming you noticed.  
On a completely unrelated note, I met the first person I don't like on this site. Wow. It's been like six months too, and I hate people! Not any of my reviewers, don't worry. That was pretty random, eh? -- P.S. Try and guess what country I live in, bet you cant's guess, eh?  
P.P.S. I don't know where I am taking this story. Write now it's a pot full of randomness.**

_Oh my God, I just slapped Batman._

I waited for ... something. Maybe the wrath of God, burning bushes and such. Maybe, to blink and be eating rice with the Africans(1). Or, maybe, just to end up legs high in the air and praying to whomever that when I fell from the stars I landed on something soft. I realized I had my eyes squeezed shut the entire time and I opened them now to take a sneaky peak. Ranger looked...stunned. He patted me on the head with a look mixed between anger, amusment, and just plain confusion, and headed out of the penthouse.

"Hm," I said a loud to no one, "that was scary." What the hell did that pat on the head mean anyway?

I decided if this was my last night on earth I might as well enjoy it. So, with a shrug of my shoulders, I headed down to see the Merry Men. Tank was looking on the computer at something, and when I entered he shut the monitor off.

"Hey Tank," I tried to ignore my curosity. Sometimes it's better not to know what happens in the Rangeman business.

"Hey bombshell," Tank smiled, "Just finishing up some work. I'll grab a sandwhich with you if you give me a minute."

I smiled, "Top secret?"

"I've been given direct orders not to let you know," Tank smiled, I wondered if he was joking or not.

"It's okay, I already know the location of Waldo."

I walked to my own office to see a pile of files. Rodregiuz was at it early already. There was two searches from someone else and a note from Ranger on my monitor, 'Meet me upstairs at six. -Ranger' Well that was simple. I wondered what he had in mind.

Hal entered my office, "Morning Bombshell. At it early?"

I raised my eyebrow, "At what early?"

"Ranger already battled it out with three guys on the mat," Hal snickered, "With no explanation."

I sighed and got up to find Ranger. It wasn't right for him to take his anger at me out on the men. I found him in his office staring at a sheet of paper with a look of disgust and hatred on his face. I stood in front of his desk with my hands on my hips till he noticed me.

"Babe?" It wasn't a friendly welcome.

"You need to stop taking your problems out on your men," I demanded, "If you have a problem with me, tell me."

Ranger sighed and pushed the file to the side, "Don't go there right now, Steph. I'm trying really hard to keep my cool."

"Okay, so slapping you might have been over the top, but you said you owned me! Owned me like what Ranger?" I was getting a little moody over it again, "Am I your whore?"

Ranger crossed from his desk to me in one stride and slammed me against the wall. His tongue rammed into my mouth. It wasn't a gentle kiss. In fact, I'm pretty sure it would leave a bruise. It was hard and demanding.

"If you were my whore," Ranger explained, "You wouldn't have dared slap me. Don't test me Stephanie, I'm running low on patience."

Probably I should have left it there. I mean, in Ranger way, he just did tell me I meant more to him than a whore. Which was a start, right? However, I'm Stephanie Plum and I wouldn't be a Plum without my excesive need for self punishment. Kind of like the scorpian effect. Caught in a fire, so I sting myself to death.

My hands were flapping, "Don't pull that macho stuff on me Ranger. I'm not one of your merry men. I'll tell you where to shove it. In fact, as far as I'm concerned you can shove it up your - "

Ranger had slammed me against the wall again and was using his demanding kisses again. I hooked my leg around his waist and left myself enjoy it. Ranger's like a chocolate bar that you probably don't need, but eat anyway. His fingers had slid up my shirt and were teasing the underwire of my bra. I groaned into his mouth and he slipped his magic fingers to my nipple. He plucked roughly at my nipple until they felt hot, along with other places, the whole time keeping his mouth locked with mine. When he pulled back, I was gasping for air.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered softly, "You are mine, Stephanie. If you admit it or not, you're mine."

I pushed away from in frustration and left his office to what sounded like a light snicker. I was fuming at him. Just who the hell did he think he was anyway? I'd like to take that asshole on the mat. Mind you, that probably wouldn't go over so well.

"That time of the month?" Santos smiled at me as I ran him over in my walk down the hallway.

What the hell, I was fuming anyway, "You, me, mat, now." And I headed to the gym.

Santos was jogging quickly behind me to keep up with my angry pace and Tank and Hal had joined.

"Wait a minute," Santos was saying, "You can't be serious?" Turning to Hal, "Is she serious?"

Hal shrugged.

"I don't think that's a good idea beautiful," Tank was saying.

I growled at him and walked onto the mat, "Now, Lester!"

A few of the other merry men had joined us.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Lester said the wrong thing to Steph," Tank explained, "And now she's taking him to the mat."

"Five bucks on Steph," I heard someone shout.

I ignored their betting circle and glared at Lester. He stepped cautiously onto the mat, "Look Steph," he tried to reason, "I was just kidding with you. If you want, I'll take you out for birthday cake. Just step off the mat and follow me to the car."

I was really mad. I didn't respond. I launched myself around his waist and full body tackled him to the ground. Lester gave a small grunt and hit the mat hard with me on top of him. Only then, did I come to my senses.

"Oh my God," I stuttered, "Les, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Lester grinned, "To late, sweetheart."

He tossed me over onto my back and strattled my front, careful not to place his full weight on me. He smiled at me and brushed a curl out of my eye.

"You macho jerk," I huffed at him.

"I don't know," Lester smiled, "I'm kind of thinking this mat thing was a good idea."

Lester leaned in towards me. I heard a few men cheering and then Lester slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently parting my lips. I have to confess, it took me completely off gaurd, but Lester knew how to kiss. I felt warmth head to my south region and then I heard fearful gasps.

Lester jumped off of me so fast that I tought maybe my south region had grown hotter than I noticed. Then I saw the reason. Ranger was standing at the door, looking ready to kill.

"Santos," he turned to Lester, "You're on watch tonight until six tomorrow."

Lester looked like he was ready to argue at the long boring shift and then thought better of it.

I got up and started to dust myself off. Ranger grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder before I knew what was happening. He headed towards the elevators.

"Oh come on," I sighed exsasperated, "Could you be any more cliche, Rambo?"

He didn't say a word until he set my feet on the ground in the penthouse. He looked madder then I've ever seen him.

"I said you weren't my whore," Ranger explained through clenched teeth,"I even kept calm when you smacked me. Is this some kind of payback."

I thought about expalining the story, but I didn't think that would help so I stuttered out, "Please, I don't even like rice."

Ranger raised my eyebrow at me and then slammed his mouth back to mine, "You want to see why I own you," he said through demanding kisses, "I'll show you."

He was stripping off my shirt as he pushed me towards the bedroom. I was drowning in his smell and my lips were numb from his kisses. His fingers slipped underneath my bra and consumed my nipples. My heart skipped three beats and resumed it's fast pace. I think we almost tripped for a second but Ranger caught me. Ranger pushed both his hands off my breasts roughly and I felt my bra rip off my shoulders.

"Hey," I said, "That was expensive. You're going to have to replace that."

Ranger smirked, "Oh, don't worry. I'll give you something for it."

Oh boy.

His fingers caressed my sides and his teeth nibbled his way around my neck. I was three seconds away from an orgasm and he hadn't even touched me yet. Ranger pushed me roughly on the bed.

I was a little suprised when instead of nice soft landing I fell on something hard. Something that felt like it might have limbs. I jumped up into Ranger's eyes and looked at the bed. Ranger's grip tightened on my shoulders.

"Um, Ranger," I questioned, "Why is there a dead guy on your bed?"

The men was about middle age. He appeared to be pretty tough before. Before someone shoved a knife in his right side that is. There was a piece of white paper hanging from below the knife.

Ranger snapped off the paper, I read over his shoulder, "Now it's your problem."

The letters were all cut and paste from a magazine and it made me doubt they'd find finger prints.

Ranger looked beyond pissed. He was steaming so much anger I was backing away towards the dead guy. At least, he, was no threat.

Ranger looked at me, "Babe. We need to talk."

I take it the dead body wasn't put here by Ranger and then forgotten in the heat of the moment. Oh no, I thought. Someone penetrated Rangeman Security. Not only was that scary, but that was downright frightening.

I tried to appear calm, "What's up?"

"He," he waved his hand at the dead body, "Is the head of my operation in Miami."

My mouth hit the floor.

* * *

_What do you think?_

(1) No racism intended!


	3. Losing Ground

**Okay readers, before you send me to a third world country, it Thanksgiving in Canada and I have been preparing a huge PotLuck dinner with about ten to thirteen people - Okay, in a world where I can't cook worth a damn, that is huge. I have got to this as fast as possible. Okay, maybe I detoured a little in other FF stories. **

**See previous chapters for warnings and disclaimers.**

Ranger looked completely...pissed, for a lack of a better word. He had his hand on my wrist and his fingers were digging into my flesh. I could tell from the look in his eyes that whoever had planted the body had gone a step to far. It was one thing to hurt Ranger, it was a completely different death wish to mess with the "Zen" of his home. He had already recovered from shock and was radioing downstairs. I was going to ask him if he was okay but when I opened my mouth his fingers dug deeper in my flesh and I whimpered instead. Ranger looked at me shocked and released my wrist as Tank came bounding with four other Merry Men. They all looked disturbed and angry. You ever watched a few Lions fight over a scrap of meat? Well, that dominating anger and complete animal instinct, that's what I was watching. It was downright frightening.

I felt Tanks hands slide up my arm to my elbow and he gently pulled me out of the room. He kept looking at the wall and he handed me a shirt. I looked confused for a moment and then remembered I had nothing but pants on. I blushed as I quickly slipped the large 'Rangeman' T-shirt over my naked top. No bra but what's a girl to do?

Tank lead me to the hallway, "Come on Steph." I tried to pull back, I wanted to check on Ranger. "Leave it right now," I heard Tank saying as he forced me to meet his eyes, "He just had his home penetrated and a good friend killed. He can't be worrying about your safety right now, just go downstairs. We'll come find you soon."

He had pushed the button on the elevator well he was talking. When the elevator door swung open he firmly, but gently, shoved me into it. I was running my hands through my hair and staring at the door, still in shock I think. The dead guy worked for Ranger, but what did that note mean, "Now it's your problem?" Obviously, something that Ranger didn't think was important turned out to be, but that left me in a blank. Any asshole that asked Ranger for a job and got turned down could be on that list; anyone that held a personal grudge over his words; and any psycho who might be attached to be or destroy him. I stepped off the elevator and headed towards the break room. I had NEVER seen Rangeman in chaos but every man on the floor was stumbling around chairs, making a phone call, or quickly tapping keys on the computer.

I was starting to feel that out-of-body experience. I watched all the events with an odd form of unattachment and then all hell broke loose. SWAT was piling through the door in full gear and the cops were close behind them. I guess someone must have called SWAT not knowing if the situation was under control or not. I wondered if the killer was still in the building.

I didn't have to wonder long I felt my hands being pushed roughly behind my back and my front slammed into a wall. I barely registered who was arresting me as I felt the cuffs click in place. I noticed that everyone around the room was being cuffed and placed in a line. A voice over the intercom, who sounded like a disturbed Tank said, "Everyone remain calm. Rangeman is on lockdown! All personal will be checked with security and released based on circumstance." Yeesh, when Ranger meant business, he meant business. If anyone was out of place, they would be found.

I turned to the side and saw Morelli walking towards me, he looked shocked when he noticed me standing against the wall in cuffs. He came running over. "Jesus cupcake," he said as he took the cuffs off, "What are you doing down here by yourself?" I just shook my head, I think I might have been in shock. I could feel what Ranger felt. I felt voilated and disturbed. My safety was in Rangeman and, just like that, I didn't feel safe here anymore. I don't know if I could ever look at Rangeman security the same. Which was probably the major problem. If I thought that, I wouldn't be the only one. Ranger wasn't only personally disturbed, he could lose a lot of business over this.

Morelli wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and pushed me onto a chair, "Cupcake? Look at me."

I looked at him, "They killed someone, Joe. He was on Ranger's bed."

For a split second I saw the rage and jelousy. I saw the focus on my shirt with the obvious lack of support for my breasts and I saw him connect the dots. Oh boy. For once Joe seemed to calm himself. His eyes softened and he pulled me into his chest. If he was looking to comfort me, he made it worse. There was no yelling or screaming from him over Ranger and that meant the situation was really bad. He was worried about me and I was sitting in a Rangeman building. Wait, Rangeman is the safest place in Trenton - and probably this side of the world - if he was worried about me in Rangeman... Oh boy. Oh, shit. I felt myself slump deeper into his shoulder. Joe grabbed my head roughly to him and he slammed his mouth into mine. I think he was trying to pull me together. It worked, just in time for a throat to clear and I looked up to see Ranger standing staring at us. For the first time in my life, and hopefully the last, I saw a cold flash of hatred in the man that scared me to death. If I didn't know better, I think that hatred was directed at me.

"Steph," Ranger seemed detached now too, "We need to get you checked out. Just standard protocol."

I got up to follow Ranger and Joe jumped up with me. The excitement had me feeling a little light headed and for a second my vision blurred and I was sure I was going to pass out. Joe's hands snaked around my waist and he held me firm, for a second. Ranger had grabbed Joe by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. I felt the wall give a little and I'm pretty sure I gasped. The room was suddenly filled with Merry Men and SWAT. I was distancing myself again. This felt way to surreal.

Ranger turned to Tank, "Take her," he nodded at me, "to go get checked." And he left.

Her? Excuse me? I thought it wasn't the best time to bring up my problem with being ignored that harshly. Tank guided me by the shoulder. The cops were checking my ID, paperwork, and checking weapons. Fortunatlly, I didn't have any on me. The cop nodded his head at Tank and Tank guided me to the garage. He slipped me into the passenger seat of his SUV and started driving without a word. I didn't even have the sense to ask where we were going until we pulled into an unfamiliar house.

I turned to Tank, "Where are we?"

"Safe house," I went to argue but Tank held up his hand and continued, "Steph, you don't want to be around Ranger this second. He's lost his head and needs constent remainder not to kill. I can't bring you to your apartment since we don't know details on this case yet. Please?" he was practically begging, "Just relax here so we can do our jobs?"

I nodded my head and numbly climed out of the vechile walking towards the door with the key Tank had handed me. I looked back at Tank, he gave me a forced smile and drove away. I had no idea where I was, when anyone would be back, and I was completely alone. Double fuck...

--

Two flipping days! I got up and looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. I had been here with contact, and no cellphone, for two days! I got up and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. I was going to kill the first person that walked in that door. I drank my coffee, polished the toaster, did laundry - did this house have everything? - and took a shower. I was towel drying my hair when I heard the front door click upon and Ranger walked in. I wanted to be happy but Ranger looked completely exhausted. He glanced at me for a second and sat down on the couch without a word. Now I was just scared shitless. He patted the couch beside him and I approached cautiously. Ranger looked at me sadly for a second and my heart wrenched. I felt the tears pool in my eyes.

"Babe," Ranger started and his voice cracked. Oh no, this was bad. He cleared his throat, "Stephanie?"

I nodded my head at him.

"We don't know who did it yet," he continued, "I'm going to take you home today, but I want you to know Rangeman is on full alert. Nothing has been resolved yet. I need to get some sleep and then we'll talk and I'll take you home."

"Okay," I nodded, "Come to the bed, the sheets are already pulled down..." I finished lamely.

Ranger shook his head, "I'm just going to sleep on the couch," I nodded my head and attempted to pull myself up beside him on the couch. He pushed me away gently, "Alone." He said.

This was the most heartbreaking three days of my life, but I got up without a word and headed to the bedroom. I stayed in the bedroom the entire time Ranger slept. I had turned on the TV in the room, but I barely listened to it. I was trapped in my head. What had just happened? My whole life had been thrown around in a matter of minutes. I figured Ranger's distance had a good part to do with Morelli and my kiss. I wanted to explain to Ranger what had happened. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't just jumping from his arms to Morelli's, but I know he wouldn't listen right now. He needed sleep.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes Ranger was brushing a curl softly away from my forehead. His eyes still registred anger and sadness but he looked more phsyically capeable again and at some point he had taken a shower.

"Good afternoon Babe," he said without cheerfulness, "Get yourself up, I'll meet you in the car."

He left the room without another word. Wow. What the hell had happened? I got myself straightened out and met him in the car. He started the engine and started driving without a word.

"The kiss you saw..." I stumbled on words, "It wasn't what you thought. I was in shock. Joe was just...he was trying to... I was in shock."

Ranger nodded, "It's okay Babe. I understand."

Sad Ranger was a little disturbing and definatly pissing me off, "Understand what, Ranger?"

"You need security," Ranger said glancing at me for a second, "You didn't feel safe with me at that moment and Morelli offered comfort. Just next time, try not to do it in my building."

"Ranger you fucking delusional ass of a man," Okay, I couldn't help it. Security? Comfort? Give me a break, "I wasn't looking for comfort or security. I barely registred what was going on!"

Ranger nodded, "Okay."

Okay? Oh yeesh, this was getting frustrating. I stared out the window and pouted the rest of the way home. Ranger was in his zone and didn't say a word. I played his game all the way until he pulled in front of Morelli's house.

"I thought you were taking me home," I asked Ranger.

"I am," Ranger said simply, "Welcome home, Babe."

"What does this mean exactly?"

Ranger unbuckled his seatbelt. He slid across the seats and grabbed my shirt roughly. He hulled me to his mouth and kissed me hard. His tounge swirled around in my mouth, tasting me. When I was sure I was going to suffocate he parted his lips for a second and then slammed down harder. To say he kissed me senseless would be an understatement.

I wiped my mouth with my eyes closed still, "Was that goodbye?"

Ranger chuckled, "No, Babe. I could never leave you. I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your friend."

The word 'friend' slammed my eyes open, "Friend?"

"I'm sorry," Ranger said, "That night should never have happened. I lost my sorroundings I didn't even notice the body. I never lose my sorrundings, Babe. Just with you."

"Meaning?"

"I don't trust myself with you, Babe."

He didn't say anything else so I left the vechile and stood on the sidewalk. He drove off without another word and left me standing in the dust at Morelli's house, again.

--

_Okay, I'm sure you're ready to kill me. Probably confusing knowing I'm a Babecake. Don't hold your breath, I'm writing a Babe flick here, but she can't give up Morelli completely yet. He's to sexy.  
So choose your own adventure: Does Ranger mean this is the end of their non-platonic relationship? Could he really be that insecure that he's leaving her? Will Morelli and her date again? And who penetrated Rangeman anyway?_

_Review if you want a continuation..._


	4. The Five Stages

**Okay, since I didn't wake up to Ranger's team, hired to take me out, I figure you guys believe me. Yes, I am a _babecake. _This is, and will remain, a _babe _flick. I'm going to play with Ranger first, after that I might go play with Joe. That's okay if you don't want to join in our adventure, I'll take the sacrifice and play with Joe all by myself.  
I just love the Merry Man, don't you? So I introduced my own. Hope you like him.**

**Oh...Angst Warning for this Chapter. Minor violence and smut... **

I stood at Joe's sidewalk for a while, just staring after Ranger. I knew, in a way, what had happened. Ranger had just lost a lot of respect, both from himself and others. How can you promise clients you can keep them safe when you have dead guys showing up in your own office? This stunt was going to cause him a lot of money and a lot of reputation. I had faith in Ranger, I know he'd build it back up. He would just keep working until finally the whispers said, "That must have been some psycho to penetrate Rangeman," instead of, "What kind of Security company is Rangeman anyway? Can't even fend off one psycho." I just knew it'd take a while both for Ranger and the company. The company would build itself back up just by continuing to do spectacular work. Ranger had lost trust in himself and his abilities, mainly around me. That would take a lot longer to fix. So if I knew that this could be healed and it was about trust instead of me, why did it hurt so much?

I heard Joe's front door open and Joe joined me on the sidewalk, "Hey," he said softly.

I sighed, "I don't understand man."

"I know," Joe snickered, "You understand doughnuts. So, come inside and I've got a whole box of "understanding" on the kitchen counter"

I smiled. Joe and I may not have a commited relationship, or a healthy one, but he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. Joe was a good guy. If only we could discontinue this unhealthy battle in our relationship. If only we could stay commited. I was starting to understand why we couldn't. Joe wanted me. Joe loved my body, my mind, and my personality. What Joe wanted though was me, without the disasters. He wanted to feel safe and secure with his girlfriend. He wanted to propose and know I'd quit my job and marry him. We were in our thirties, and we weren't settling down. Joe wanted some sense of a stable environment. A garuntee. Could I, Stephanie Plum, offer a garuntee? Yeah, I could. Just not right now. I wonder how long Joe would wait. He didn't deserve to have to wait.

I followed Joe into the house and grabbed a doughnut off the counter. Joe sat down beside me. He was extremely melancholy. I think we both were, he knew what was coming.

"We need to talk," I told Joe, he nodded, "See the problem is, Joe, that I think I've been unfair to you. You are an amazing person and with the bust buns in Trenton," Joe laughed and I continued, "But your life is stablizing. You got a house, a dog, a steady job. You're just missing one thing...a steady family."

"Somehow I don't think is leading up to a proposal," Joe said.

I shook my head, "Joe? I want you to have that. I want you to have that tomorrow. I want to offer that to you,but I can't," Joe lowered his head, defeated and I started to cry, "I've been holding things from you. You've been worried about my relationship with Ranger and I've been getting exsasperated because you didn't trust me. I'm a hypocrite. That night, we broke up? I had sex with him," I felt Joe grimace, that had hurt, "And I have never cheated on you, Ranger takes every advantage to kiss me and touch me, but we've never had an affair. I know why I hate it so much that you don't trust me with him..." I paused and Joe and my eye's met, "Because I don't trust me with him."

"Do you..." Joe's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "Do you love him?"

I didn't speak for several beats, but Joe deserved the truth, "Yes. Him and you."

Joe's heart was breaking. The worst part was I couldn't fix it because I had caused it. If I took him back to fix it, I would put our relationship on shaky legs. Joe knew everything know, he would never take me back again. The thing is, I understood that and I wasn't angry. I had decided to be honest with him and Joe had finally understood the part of me he got so frustrated with. No more frustration, but the end of a lifetime. With that single word, 'yes,' I had forever crossed Joe and my name off the list of 'Star-Crossed lovers.' He wasn't the only with a broken heart. It hurt and it hurt something fierce. I wanted Joe to gather me in his arms just to comfort me, but I knew he wouldn't. Maybe one day, but not right now. He was hurting to much to touch me. I knew what was going through his head because it was going through mine. He wanted to stop hurting and he was hurting because he was losing me. Therefore, he wanted to take me back. He knew now though, that it wouldn't solve anything. He knew, it wasn't meant to be. So he had to hurt for him and for me, but, oh, if he could just stop the hurt. Why did the right descions always hurt so much?

Joe nodded and got up from the couch. He didn't even look at me and he walked out the front door. I wanted to chase after him, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference anymore. All the times we kind of "broke up" and now we really were over. I knew he had left me alone to pack up the few things I had here. He couldn't watch me leave, and I was glad because I couldn't have left with him here. I pushed the curtains aside and I started at Joe's Jeep. He was sitting behind the wheel, and the car was running, but he wasn't going anywhere. He had his head lowered and his shoulders were shaking. Oh my God, he was really crying. I turned my back to the wall and I slid down as my own tears started to fall.

I was fighting the overwhelming desire to run to him and hold him. I wanted him to stop crying and I wanted to rejoice with the news that I was ready and I could have a family. I couldn't. I couldn't move. So I laid down on the bare carpet and I cried and I cried. When I stopped crying there was nothing left to do. So I got up...and I left Joe.

_Stage One: Isoltaion_

I laid in my bed until two in the afternoon. I ignored phone calls from Connie, Lula, Vinnie, and my mother. Joe never called. Yesterday, he would have called. I was sure Connie probably called Joe to see if I was okay. It hurt to know that he hadn't came to see me. I knew he couldn't though. There was nothing he could do to solve this problem. I closed my eyes and ignored it as my cellphone started to ring again.

At three thirty I felt someone hovering over my bed. Yeesh, even the psycho's couldn't leave me alone.

"Wake up," this psycho was annoyed and angry. In fact, this psycho sounded a lot like an annoyed and angry Ranger-psycho.

"Oh, it is you," I said in agitation and turned over, "Leave me alone. I'm taking the day off."

Ranger snorted, "Good. Take a day off, but get up and shower you stink."

I threw the pillow at him and he dodged it laughing, "Not from work," I whined, "I'm taking the day off from the world."

"Get up," Ranger had no laughter in his voice now.

"Oh get real," I shouted at him, "It's easy for Mr. I-feel-no-emotion to not stay in bed when he hurts. I'm different. I want to stay in bed. I hurt..."

My voice cracked at the hurt part and I turned my head away from Ranger. Ranger's body language softened and he laid his hand on my shoulder, "I heard about Joe, babe. I'm sorry."

I don't know what I was waiting for, but it never came. Ranger stopped at the sorry part and said nothing else. He didn't make one sexual comment, he didn't kiss my head, he didn't grab my ass or dump me in the shower. He made no sexual move towards me at all. In fact, I started to feel a little bit like I was whining to my big brother. I gagged at that thought and ran to the bathroom to throw my guts up. Ranger stepped into the doorway with a raised eyebrow. I slammed the door in his face.

I took a long and hot shower. I changed into some black sweats and a white turtle-neck top, I brushed my hair and my teeth. I wore no make-up. I didn't feel sexy. I felt used and dirty. I felt discouraged. I was hoping if I closed my eyes and taped my red shoes, I'd wake up in a new life.

I tried it, but nothing happened. I sighed and grabbed my car keys and headed to my parking lot. I got in my car and I drove to the bakery and I purchesed a bakers dozen boston creams and three round, eight serving cakes with the truck load of sugar and big colorful icing flowers.

I ate a doughnut on my way to the office. When I got out my car with my three cakes and bagful of doughnuts in my hands Connie and Lula looked up suprised. When I entered the door no one said anything. I ripped the lid off one cake and I started enhaling the cake. Lula grabbed a plastic spoon from the office coffee station and she dug in without a word. Three minutes later, Connie dug in too. When the first cake was gone and everyone had stole one more doughnut we sat back and burped. I undid the button on my pants.

"That was a lot of cake," Lula said.

"So," I challenged, "You want to make something of it?"

Lula snorted, "No, not me. I know what a women with a broken heart looks like. I'm not saying shit. You want to eat three cakes you go right ahead. Heck, I'll even help you eat another one, but not the third. I have a figure to watch here on account of I'm not single."

Connie shot Lula a look and Lula suddenly remembered she left her toaster on. Connie and I sat alone in the office.

"Probably it's not so bad," Connie said, "Probably Joe and you will make up."

I didn't have a chance to respond. Ranger walked in and grabbed my hand. Without a second word he lead me to the back alley and pushed me against the wall.

"I need you," Ranger said, my breath stopped, "To do some minor survellience for me. With a new guy on my team."

I nodded my head trying not to show my disappointment. "When?" I asked.

"He'll pick you up at ten," and Ranger left.

No kiss? Wow, my life really had changed.

I went back into my office and grabbed my other two cakes, I left the doughnuts for connie and Lula. "I'm taking the day off," I told Connie. I went back home and I fell back asleep in my bed until ten.

_Stage Two: Anger_

I woke up ten to a male standing in my bedroom and grinning. I had no idea who he was and his grinning was a little unnerving.

I smiled uneasily, "Can I help you?" What else do you say to some random guy in your bedroom?

"I'm Niko," random male told me, "I'm a Rangeman employee."

Oh. That explained a lot. Come to think of it, that explained the sexual testosterone he radiated. I let myself get lost in his sexual apperance as I gathered my belongings and stumbled into the bathroom to get dressed and made up. Niko had black shoulder length whispy hair, with a hint of golden brown at the tops. His complextetion was golden and his eyes were a golden carmel. He had thick eyelashes, and a light goatee that connected from a light mustache to the underside of his chin. He definatly held a six-pack and his arms and legs were chizled perfection. I wish I could get a peek at that package. If this was Ranger's way of cheering me up, I owed him my life.

I walked out the door and almost hit Niko in the forehead. I stumbled to the side in an attempt to save him from my destruction. I wound up falling backwards towards the ground. Niko caught me and leaned me back into his arms, gracefully I might add.

He leaned into my ear and whispered softly, "Don' τ ανησυχία, εσείς είναι ασφαλής στο μου όπλα."

I had no idea what language he just spoke. I smiled softly and lifted myself up and headed out to the truck.

Niko helped me into the SUV and went around to the other side before speaking again, "Do you know what are mission is today?"

"Survellience," I said with a shrug. Some of these Merry Man took themselves way to seriously.

Niko smiled, "We are to watch a guy named Ivan Molchanov, he's Russain. We are attempting to connect him to the murder in Rangeman. Ranger and Tank are following him, Lester and Cal are observing his business, and you and I will be watching his home for activity."

I looked at Niko, "Why does Ranger suspect him?"

"Ivan was connected to gun running, rape, and four first degree murders with the help of Ranger. Unfortunatlly, all the witnesses disappeared. There wasn't enough evidence to jail him. Suprisingly, he made it out of the system. We think he might be trying to get revenge," Niko explained, "When he was heading to the cell he told Ranger he had a nine month old girl that needed a liver transplant they needed money for. Ranger said it wasn't his problem."

I tried not to think of Ranger in that light. A nine month old who needed a liver transplant and Ranger hadn't seemed to care. I knew Ranger wasn't always a nice guy, but that seemed cruel.

Niko glanced at me again, "Darling, they always have a sob story. There was no proof of this alleged child."

That made sense, I think. I was starting to like Niko. He was sexy, kind, and serious about his job. I knew he must be new to Rangeman. I wonder if Ranger had a phsyical apperance quota to be enlisted at Rangeman because, damn, another sexy merry man. Niko and I pulled up at the house and parked. Ivan's house was huge. It had white siding with baby blue trim, a gorgeous rose garden below the windows, and a glass balcony. Seemed far fetched that he was low on money.

"When did he purchase this house?" I asked Niko.

He smiled, "About two months after he was cleared."

I nodded. We waited for activity for thirty minutes. My butt was going numb and I was tired of the silence.

"Where are you from?" I asked Niko.

"Agrinio," Niko said, "In West Greece."

I smiled, "So, that's the language you spoke in my apartment. What'd you say?"

Niko's eyes turned black, "I said, 'Don't worry, you are safe in my arms.'"

I felt myself blush and Niko leaned closer to me. This probably wasn't a good time to find someone else to get tangled in, but Niko was sexy. I was thinking one little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. Good thing too because at that moment Niko grabbed me by the back of my head and pushed his tounge into my mouth. Hot damn, could he kiss! I felt heat travel down to my doodah.

He pulled apart and kept my face close to his as he looked into my eyes, "Still feeling fidgety?"

"Uh-huh," I mumbled incoherently.

Niko grinned, "I know something that could pass the time."

I jumped away from him and swung my door open. I am refusing to get involved with another male right now. Being in the SUV with Niko was obviously dangerous.

Niko had approached my side again, "Sorry, that was out of line. Where are we going?"

"I thought we might speed things up a little," I told him, "Let's go check out the house."

Niko looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it. We entered the house through the back door and started searching the house. We found nothing in the bathroom, nothing in the kitchen, nothing in the bedroom. When I found the phone I scratched a number and a message that said, 'meeting at 2pm' onto a scrap piece of paper I had in my purse. Ranger could check into that. I was walking back up the stairs to meet up with Niko when I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and pull me against a heavy chest. I was going to scream but the hand muffled my grunts and moans. I was lifted off my feet and carried outside. Outside stood Niko and...the merry man. God damnit! My capture was Ranger.

Ranger flipped me around in his arms and held a firm grasp on my shoulders, "Are you completely retarded? Do you know who's house you just broke into? You have no gloves on, you didn't black out security cameras, and to top it off...you have no idea how to handle a high class break and enter. Not everyone has their house protected with just a dead bolt."

"I'm sorry," I wasn't really, but this seemed appropriate, "I was trying to speed things up for you."

Ranger laughed, unimpressed, "Speed things up? Babe, you just caused me a mountain of work. I have to send men to erase tapes, but they can't look messed with; I have to remove finger prints from the entire house; and possibly, just possibly, I might have to shoot Niko for being such an idiot and allowing you to break in! He was turning out to be an asset to the company. I hate shooting employees."

Scary thing was, he didn't sound like he was joking. I figured I better save Niko's ass fast, "It wasn't Niko's fault. I told him I was going in if he liked it or not. He tried to stop me, I...stunned him."

Niko looked slightly suprised at my lie, but when Ranger glanced at him, Niko just nodded his head.

"I don't care if you poisoned him," Ranger continued, "He could have came back from the dead and kicked your ass into the SUV. In fact, that sounds like a good idea. I'm going to handcuff your ass to a Rangeman building until I know things are safe..."

Ranger went silent and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Rangeman didn't feel as safe anymore. Ranger didn't know what to do to protect me anymore.

"Ranger," I laid my hand on his hand, "It'll be okay."

Ranger shrugged me off, "It would have been. You should have stayed with Morelli, Babe. He could have kept you safe."

He walked away from me, I was completely shocked. I looked around me and noticed all the Merry Man staring. When they caught me looking they all pretended to be wrapped up in work. I was pissed! I ignored the Merry Man and started walking down the street. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't look at anyone, and I didn't drive. I just walked and everybody let me. I walked until I found myself back at my apartment fourty five minutes later, and then I took the elevator back to my apartment. The walking had controlled my emotion. I was completely pissed still! I grabbed my phone off the hook and dialed Morelli's number.

"Cupcake?" Morelli sounded pained. I think what he meant was, 'why'd you call? Please, don't call.'

I wanted to say sorry and hang up but I was pissed. Why did all the men in my life suddenly become insecure assholes? I wanted my old life back, I wanted things to return to normal. So instead of hanging up I said, "You insufferable jerk of a man! How dare you let me do this! How could you just let me walk out of your life? Do you care so little of me that it doesn't matter to you? I wanted to be with you, and I couldn't do it, but you could have changed. You could have loved me for me! I was, I am, completely in love with you. It hurts without you, it hurts with you...it just hurts. I just want the hurt to go away. I hate you! I hate Ranger! I hate myself! God damn it, Morelli. You said you'd protect me..."

I realized suddenly what a bitch I was being and with a small squeek I hung up the phone. How horrible was I? Morelli had let me go and gave me the chance to be with the man I loved and I had called him to call him an asshole. Then I had hung up on him! I wanted to take it back, but I was so angry. I wanted to rip my apartment to shreads. I did just that. I threw my coffee pot against the wall, I tossed my couch, I kicked my door, and then I started crying. Five minutes into my cry fest I felt strong arms lift me up and Morelli hugged me tightly. We cried together for the first time, and it helped. When we were both done crying, Morelli left without a word.

_Stage Three: Bargaining_

I woke up in the morning with no anger left. I still didn't feel right. I was thinking of a pot of coffee but I remembered I had broken my pot. I got showered and dressed and headed to the Bonds Office.

Connie was filing her nails when I walked in, "Hey gorgeous, you're looking better."

"Thanks," I smiled at her, "What's in today?"

Connie handed me two files and explained as I read them, "Jacob Mercer and Tyler Valentine. Mercer is wanted on Grand Theft Auto, fraud, and attempted murder. In simpler terms, Mercer pretended to be a cop, stole a cop car, and attempted to run over his ex-fiance. He's not dangerous. He wanted her to sign a prenump, she got mad and burnt down his house."

I smiled, "I'd run her over too."

"Dear," Connie laughed, "Morelli just wam-bammed you and you ran him over."

I looked up suprised and Connie snapped her mouth closed. It would take a while for us to adjust to that.

I flipped open the other file, Valentine. Valentine was wanted on Theft under five thousand, "What'd Valentine steal?"

"Guess he got sick of his roommate's yappy dog. So he sold him to someone else."

I laughed. People were great some days. I headed to Valentine's address and approached the door. I hoped he would be an easy bust, and due to the charges I didn't expect much trouble.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Valetine answered.

"Tyler Valentine?" I confirmed, he nodded his head, "I represent Vincent Bail Bond's. You missed your court date and I would like you to reschedule."

He looked suprised, "Really? Am I getting like hunted by a bounty hunter?"

"I guess," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sweet," Valentine jumped up and down and started running around the house collecting things, "I can't wait to tell the guys this. A real bounty hunter, come to find me! Tyler Valentine! I got to take a picture. Mind if I take a picture?"

I faked a smile and let him take a picture of me handcuffing him. He hadn't needed to be handcuffed but it made him feel better. I transported him back to the jail and Vinnie met us there and bonded him out again. I was shuffling my body reciepty when I heard a throat clear beside me.

"Cupcake?" Morelli sounded better today too.

I smiled, "Hey Joe. Good to see you."

"Yeah," Joe shuffled his feet a little, "So look, I'm not trying to insult you, but I was thinking that maybe if we started dating other people it wouldn't be so bad, right? I mean..."

Morelli was embarrassed, "Did you meet someone?" I asked

Morelli nodded, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Steph. It's just, I met her in Pino's. She's from Point Pleasent. I am not ready to go steady yet, but I wanted to take her for dinner. And..." Joe stumbled over some words, "I want you to go with Ranger... Please, Steph. You're to beautiful to hurt over me."

I smiled, "Thanks Joe and that's awesome about the date. Um, Ranger isn't really...I mean, he's not really...interested."

I felt like a damn fool to say those words.

"So are you okay about the dating thing then?" Joe asked, "If not I'll wait?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I'll ever be okay with it, but I don't want you to put off your life because of me. Oh God, I just keep thinking, 'what if?' You know? If only I hadn't started bounty hunting, I never would have met Ranger. But then... Oh, I'd give anything just for one more day like things were."

I was babbling my feelings, so I shut up. Joe smiled in understanding. He pulled me to his chest and brushed a friendly kiss on my forehead. Then he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"You take care of yourself," Joe told me.

I nodded numbly and walked to my car. Why couldn't we fix this?

_Stage four: Depression_

I wasn't ever leaving this bed. Joe had moved on and Ranger didn't want me. I was a hideous beast. I had attracted to magnificent men and now neither of them wanted me. Ranger had come to his senses, he was never going to take me back again! Joe had met some bimbo from the beach and was probably banging her as we spoke!

I hated my life.

**Morelli's POV**

I loved her. God, did I love her. I knew a long time ago she was interested romantically in Ranger. I had hoped if she denied it, I could too. It was time for us both to face the facts. She would recover. I knew she was a wreck now, but I also knew that she would recover. She would move on and although we'd never be romantically involved again, I would always be there for her. Unfortunatlly, the other dumbass had left her. I didn't want our break-up in vain. She deserved her happiness and even if I didn't want to admit it, Ranger was able to offer that.

I had approached Rangeman thirty minutes ago and was sitting in a conference room now, waiting for Ranger. I was going to shoot the dumb fuck in the toe! Better yet, in the dick. How could he be so stupid? Steph was waiting for his support. Yes, she mourned our loss but she loved him before he wasn't rebound. He had completely pushed her away! I was about to clue him in.

Ranger opened the door, "What can I do for you Morelli?"

I glared at him, "You stupid dumb prick! How dare you treat Steph like this. Pushing her to the side because you don't want to mess with your company and your bittersweet apperance. I oughta kick your ass. Personally, I think she deserves better than some fucking mercenary pansy, but she's willing to take that chance...with you. She left me...for you!"

"It's none of your concern," Ranger told me calmly.

I grabbed Ranger by the shoulder and threw him against the wall. My gun was trained on his temple, "Listen here, asshole. This is my business. This is the woman I love! I lied to her today about moving on so that she could move on to you. But let me tell you something, you fuck up with her and I'll take her back. You turn your back on her and I will marry her by the end of the year. I garuntee it. So take your choice tough guy, are you willing to risk everything for your soulless persona?"

I released Ranger and walked out of the building.

_Stage Five: Acceptance_

I woke up to Ranger at my bedside. I groanded and flopped back over.

"No running today Ranger," I told him.

Ranger laughed, "No, Babe. No running. Look, we need to talk..."

I sat up in my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. Was this a goodbye speech?

"I think I made a mistake that day in my office. I want to protect you. The problem is, you just scared me..."

I was mad at that sentence so I raised my voice at him, "You don't think I was scared you stupid ass?"

"Well yes," Ranger stumbled, "But..."

"You insensitive prick," I rambled on, "I thought you were going to leave me. I thought this asshole was going to ruin us. And I hated you for it! And then I tried to understand and you pushed me away. You sent me to another man like a common whore."

Ranger's eyes glared at me, "Like a common whore? Get it through your head, Babe, you are not a common whore."

"So," I challenged, "What do you got to say for yourself?"

Ranger smirked angerly, "You're mine."

I went to leap at him. To chew off his arm, to kick him in the head...something. I jumped off the bed at him. Ranger slipped his hands around my waist and slipped me to the bedroom floor.

"Get off me," I yelled at Ranger.

"No," Ranger growled, "You're mine."

I tried to shove him off but he slammed his mouth into mine. I was angry that he wasn't listening to me. Okay, honestly, I wanted it just as much as he wanted me and I knew he knew that but I wasn't giving in. I was mad and if this was how he wanted to solve our aggression, so be it. Ranger ripped my jeans to my ankles and started kissing my calfs and working his way up the inside of my thigh. His soft kisses trailed to the tip of my underwear on my hip bone. He jumped over and trailed kisses up my belly and then without warning he ripped off my shirt and my bra. He struggled with the underwear for a moment and those flew across the room too. He was just as mad as me. He slammed his mouth back on mine, hard and slipped two fingers inside me. I was pounding into me ferouscly with his fingers and taking my breath with his mouth.

He took his fingers out and slide himself into me. He was huge and I waited to adjust to his size, but Ranger just pushed past the vaginal tension. He slammed into me hard. I dug my finger nails into his shoulder. The selfish pig of a man! I wanted to kick his ass, I wanted to make love to him...I wanted to kill him well having sex with him. I was so pissed off that I started slamming him harder into me. We rolled around on the floor attempting to gain domenisence over the other and take top. Ranger one out as I found myself burning on the edge of an orgasm.

Ranger stopped, "Admit it Steph."

"Admit what?"

"Admit I own you and you can have your release."

What a jerk! I slammed my hips back into him harder and dug my nails deeper into his shoulder. I saw a gasp in his face as he almost ejaculated and then he regained control. He met my thrusts. I was bouncing a foot off the floor every time he thrust into me. I was burning again and I was going to explode...Ranger pulled out.

"please, no," I whimpered.

Ranger leaned into my ear, "Say it Steph. Your mine. I own your body and your soul. You love me as much as I love you. I own you as much as you own me. We posess each other."

Well, when you put it that way, "I'm yours Ranger! My body is souly yours, Carlos."

He growled low in his throat and pushed my hips back into him. I met his second thrust and exploded on impact. As the black dots appeared in my eyes, Ranger exclaimed and half collapsed on top of me.

Without a word Ranger lifted me up on the bed and curled in next to me. I fell asleep feeling safe and secure for the first time in days.

When I woke up at five it was to Ranger leaving to go to work. He kissed me deeply without a word and left my apartment. I was smiling in the dark when my phone rang. Morelli's number appeared on the caller ID.

"Late night?" I heard Morelli ask, not without a hint of pain.

I felt guilt sweep through me, "Joe, I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Joe told me, "Steph?"

"Mhm?" I asked sleeply.

Joe's smile was evident, "You'll be okay."

_For the exact carbon copy image of who inspired Niko go here: /wallpapers/data/media/34/HrithikRoshan3.jpg  
Or search for "Hrithik Roshan" just make sure you get him with the long hair._


End file.
